


Return of the Ancients

by VShadowGallery



Series: Return of the Ancients [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming of Age, F/M, Fire Powers, Friendship/Love, High School, Ice Powers, POV Multiple, Reboot, Sarcasm, Transformation, University, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VShadowGallery/pseuds/VShadowGallery
Summary: Colton and his family are forced to move from Phoenix, Arizona to a small town in Appalachia after he accidentally destroys the kitchen on his 13th birthday. As Colton adjusts and makes new friends, these strange new powers continue to reveal themselves every year. Until one day he is approached by Klaus Mikealson, who claims to be an Original, one of the first vampires.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Francis, Colton's Father

“Hey Linda, we gotta go to the dig site. Supposedly, a new chamber has been found.” I yelled down the hallway.

  
“What Francis?” She yelled back.

  
“I swear this woman….” I mumbled under my breath. I thought the hearing loss wasn’t supposed to happen until mid-fifties, if this is happening at 43, I can’t imagine how the next ten years will be. I turned the corner into the kitchen and walked behind her, resting my chin on her shoulder, and my hands on her stomach.

  
“We have to head to the dig site, Candace swears she has found an additional room in the compound, but needs our confirmation to continue the dig.”

  
“Really? This is great news! Why don’t you seem excited about it?”

  
Well you know how Candace can be. The last time she thought she found something, it turned out to be a tool left by an excavation worker, I just don’t want to drive all that way for something that might not matter, she made it sound huge in the phone call.”

  
“Oh Fran, let’s just go there to find out, who knows, she could’ve actually found something this time.”

  
“Okay, Lin, grab your stuff, I’ll get the car cooled down."

  
I started the car and immediately turned the AC on. A sitting car can reach close to 200 degrees Fahrenheit in the summers here. I sat on a lawn chair waiting for Lin to come outside, when I got a call, it was Candace, again.

  
“Hello?”

  
“Francis, you have to come to see this, it’s HUGE! Whatever civilization that built this was extremely advanced, while also being superstitious! There are carvings of mystical beings, Dragons, wolves, what seem to be witches and so much more!”

  
I paused, trying not to let her hear me sigh.

  
“Francis? You there?"

  
“Yes Candace, I’m still here. Lin and I are coming, just calm down and…”

  
“Calm down? CALM DOWN? How could I possibly be calm about this? We are talking about a structure, in the middle of Arizona, built by some other civilization not yet recorded. Francis, I don’t think you understand how important this is…”

  
“Ugh, Candace. I know all of this. I knew about this when you were just starting high school. I have been at that dig site for twenty years, deciphering and decoding an ancient language that no one has ever seen. So, for you to claim that there is a new gigantic chamber at a dig site that was uncovered and fully searched a little over a decade ago, you have to understand, there haven’t been any new developments in YEARS. So, for you to call saying there is a new chamber, my hesitance to believe it is justified. Lin and I are on our way, and Candace, if you are mistaken in any fashion, you are gonna owe us BIG TIME. It was supposed to be date night tonight.”

  
“Fine, but it will be you who owes me an apology Fran. I’ll see you soon.”  
She hung up before I could say anything else. I shook my head and slid the phone into my pocket. Lin opened the door, her arms full of equipment.

  
“That sounded like a heated conversation, lemme guess, Candace again?”

  
“I swear that girl…”

  
“Uh uh uh, I’m gonna stop you right there. You have to give her some credit Fran, you did hand select her for the job you know.”  
“I know its just that..”

  
“Nope, not another word. Here, help me take these things into the car”

  
I stood up, rolling my eyes and sighing, grabbed the box out of Lin’s hands and took it to the backseat of our sedan. We drove for 30 minutes until we reached the site, which was an hour outside of Phoenix. The ruins are classified under an unknown civilization which dated back far before the Egyptians, but had a sophisticated language recorded well before the hieroglyphics. It has been hard to decipher, as it doesn’t relate to any other language known to man. There are scrolls upon scrolls of this language littering the ruins, with no one to transcribe, and translating will take years, long after I have retired.

  
I began to think that if this new chamber really does exist, maybe it would hold the answers we have been searching for, or it could just have scrolls like the rest of the rooms. Either way, it could mean more progress, and who doesn't like progress? The ride there was long and silent. As Linda got lost in some of her favorite songs, and I focused on the road, thinking of the various outcomes of this discovery. We pulled into the gravel parking area, grabbed our flashlights and headed toward the entrance. As we approached the ruins, Candace came running out, practically jumping with excitement, and began to ramble.

  
“Francis, I have never seen anything like it, well I mean this entire site is new to man but this room is completely different than the rest. I mean I didn’t even go in there, but just looking through the hole in the wall, it looked magnificent, I just can’t belie…”

  
“Candace” I said pinching my brow, “just take us to the room”.

  
“Sure thing boss!” She said cheerfully while saluting.

  
Candace began to walk inside the ruins and I recieved a hit to the arm.

  
“Francis!” Linda whispered loudly, “Shes just excited! There's no need to rain on her parade. Heck, you should be more excited if anything.”

  
“It's not that I’m not excited, it’s just that we were supposed to go out to eat tonight and we came out here for what may in fact be nothing. I just don’t want the only time we are free to be wasted….”

  
“Shhhhhh” Linda said while putting a finger over my lips. “Who said the night is wasted? As long as we are together I don’t care what we do. Now, turn around, put on a better attitude and start walking."

  
“Fine” I said grumbling. I turned around and started to follow Candace deeper into the ruins. We went to the back of the very first room and stopped to see a tiny hole about the size of a fist was on the wall. I turned on my flashlight and shined it through the hole to see another wall about 40 feet back.

  
“Well Candace, it looks like you were right, and I do owe you an apology, but the excavation will have to be done tomorrow. Also, per our policy, site managers are the only ones allowed on the excavation site when a preliminary sweep is completed. This is for the protection of all other employees and other…”

  
“I know, I know, I just wanted you to get out here tonight so I could start work in the morning! Oh this is so exciting! Guess who isn’t getting a lick of sleep tonight!” Candace said pointing at herself. “Call me if you find anything crazy, like a mummy or something!” She said exiting the ruins.

  
“Well Linda, looks like we got work to do” I said turning around.

  
“Already way ahead of you!” Linda said with a handful of tools walking down from the entrance.

  
I smiled, “That’s my girl!”

  
We carved a large enough hole for each of us to fit through. As soon as I turned on the flashlight, I noticed the difference between this room and the entire structure. I started walking to the wall next to us, observing every little detail. While combing through the wall carvings, I heard Linda gasp and her flashlight hit the ground. I turned around to see a coffin leaning against the far wall

.  
“Fran…Are you seeing this?”

  
“Oh, I see it Lin, I see it.” I quickly walked over to her, and stood in awe of her discovery.

  
“Fran, do you know what this MEANS!” Linda said turning towards me. “We can finally find out who built these ruins and why!”Linda said putting her hands on her head. I began to stare intently at the craftsmanship of the coffin.

  
I have been around the world multiple times. Studied the burial rituals of all known past civilizations and have never seen anything like it. Unlike traditional standing coffins, this one looked to have no way of opening, at least not with standard tools. There was no crease, no indentation to indicate there was lid or hinge. As I followed the lines that covered the surface area of the sarcophagus, they all lead to handprints on both sides.

  
“What’s this?” I said tracing the handprints with my gloves.

  
“What’s what?” Lin stopped murmuring and focused for the first time in the last ten minutes.

  
Just as she asked her question, the lines covering the casket glowed bright red and the ground began to rumble. I tried to back away, but my hands wouldn’t move, as if the coffin were holding them there. After a couple seconds, the rumbling stopped and a cut going down the center of the box appeared. I backed away, finally able to wrestle my hands free, and as the casket fully opened a woman holding an infant wrapped in a blanket stepped out. Linda and I were in shock, and it felt like my feet were glued to the ground. The woman walked closer and reached one hand up and touched my cheek. I wanted to turn and run but I knew I should stay, though oddly enough I felt safe.

  
“I am not here to hurt you Francis, grab her arm so she may hear this.” A voice sounded in my head, almost like someone else's thoughts. I did as she asked and gestured Linda to come closer, and placed my hand on her shoulder.

  
“I have waited here so long for someone like you to appear. I need you to take care of my child, my baby boy. For reasons you would not understand, I must leave him in your care. I am trusting you. Protect him, and one day, he will protect you.” She handed Linda the baby she cradled in her arms. “Tell no one of me and leave now. Now that the tomb has been unsealed the rest of the spell will take effect, and wipe these ruins of the face of the Earth.” She began to take her hand off of my cheek.

  
She backed up a couple steps and as a tear rolled down her cheek, her body began to turn to ash. We made eye contact right before she fully disintegrated and she smiled back at us before disappearing completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification, the main character of this story is Colton. Although Francis and Linda are a major part of the first couple of chapters, they will not hold much prevalence in future chapters.


	2. My 13th Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Colton

 

I looked out the window to see miles of empty desert. It was a depressing start to a long drive, and it was all my fault.

"It'll be okay bud, we will move in with my sister, get you started at a new school and you will make tons of new friends, I'm sure of it," Dad said, looking at me through the rearview mirror.

I crossed my arms, "I don't want new friends, I was perfectly fine with the ones I had."

"Well you don't really have a choice in the matter, we have to move because-"

"Fran! He's been through enough. We have been through enough." Mom said, slapping Dad on the arm.

"Okay Linda, okay."

I looked out of the window to see a "Welcome to New Mexico" sign. I could only think about that night, the night that changed mine and my parent's lives forever.

**Three weeks earlier**

It happened on the day of my 13th birthday, August 17th. The afternoon was great, there were the typical party festivities with a small group of friends. I had just blown out the last candle on my cake and Mom began slicing. After I finished my cake and opened my gifts, the guests left and I was able to fiddle with my presents. It felt like hours passed as I sat with a microscope set that my parents got me.

"Did you have a good birthday, son?" Dad asked, leaning on my bedroom door.

"Yeah, it was great," I said without looking up from the lens of the microscope.

"Well, don't stay up too late with that thing." Dad chuckled as he left the door.

"Okay, I won't, promise."

When I looked at the clock and found out it was 10:00 pm, I panicked. Bedtime was supposed to be at 9:00 pm, so I jumped up and headed to my bathroom to start brushing my teeth.

As I was brushing, it felt like someone turned a heater on right next to me. I began to sweat profusely, constantly having to wipe my brow. The temperature rose more and more. Exiting the bathroom, I headed downstairs to the kitchen, to get a glass of water. Grabbing a cup out of the cabinet, I rushed over to the sink and turned on the faucet only to discover the water immediately began to boil within the glass. Then the glass shattered in my hand. Frightened, I turned on the sink once more and put my hands under the water, which evaporated the moment it hit my skin. I tried to call my parents, but couldn't make a noise. I improvised and pushed some pots and pans into the floor. Hearing the commotion, Mom and Dad came running down the hallway; they turned the corner and saw me standing in the middle of the kitchen, red as a beet. I tried walking over to them only to start sinking into the kitchen floor. The tile under me had melted--it was like I was in quicksand. I was about waist deep before my feet hit the ground under the house. I was stuck there for a few minutes not able to get out on my own. Dad ran over and tried to lift me out; he reached down and grabbed my arm, only to wince and pull back his hand as if he'd been burned. I didn't know what to do, everything I touched melted. Panicking, I put my hands on my head trying to think of a solution. I became more and more flustered, still not able to dig myself out.

Finally, after a few minutes passed and I could feel myself cool down. Dad was able to pull me up out of the hole, he knelt down and just sat there, hugging me. Mom came to join in, putting her hand on my back.

"Colton, are you okay?" Mom said with tears in her eyes.

"I think so, I-I-I don't know what happened, I'm so sorry I destroyed the kitchen, I-I just wanted a glass of water." Dad let go of me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay, son. We can fix it...but I think it's time for us to have a conversation that your Mom and I have been putting off for a while now."

"What is it, Dad?" I asked looking up. He paused for a couple seconds until I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I grunted, gritting my teeth.

"What's wrong Colton? Are you okay?"

"I don't know! Just get away from me, I don't know what's going to happen! Please, I don't want to hurt you."

I pushed them off and they backed to the doorway. I stood in the middle of the kitchen, holding my stomach and preparing for the worst. I expected for my temperature to rise once more, but it was the opposite. My body began to freeze; patches of ice were left in my footsteps and crystals spread throughout my body. It started to get harder and harder to move. I looked at my parents, unable to speak or walk, I was frozen in place. After a few agonizing minutes of this, my body temperature began to rise exponentially once again. My parents started walking towards me thinking that it was over, but they were sorely mistaken.

"Get out of here!" I yelled, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"We are not going to leave you in here alone, Colton!"

"I said go! I don't want you to get hurt!" I fell to my knees as fire erupted on my arms up to my shoulders. Items around the kitchen began to catch ablaze.

"I'll be fine, just go!" I screamed, looking my parents in the eye. The floor around me caught on fire. Mom put her hand over her mouth in shock and grabbed Dad, dragging him towards the door. He tried to break free of Mom's grasp, until she looked back at him, making eye contact for a few moments. Dad nodded and turned to me with tears in his eyes as they walked out of the front door. I sighed with relief, I no longer needed to hold back whatever was affecting me, so I let it run its course. Barely being able to stand, I tried to walk towards the back door. A sharp pain hit my abdomen, causing me to fall. When my knees hit the ground, a loud noise followed. I looked up to see the night sky, and falling debris hitting the ground in front of me. Whatever was happening to me caused an explosion that blew a huge hole in the kitchen wall.

Mom and Dad came around the corner of the house and saw the devastation I had caused. They paused for a few seconds and then saw me laying on the ground. Dad rushed over and pulled me away from the burning house. I faded in and out of consciousness as I heard sirens coming in the distance.

"Colton? Are you okay, son?" Dad wiped the ash off of my face and held me up off the ground. I looked up drowsily, barely able to stay awake.

"I think so, I'm just a little tired..." I said closing my eyes, finally going to sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification, the main character of this story is Colton. Although Francis and Linda have been a major part of the first couple of chapters, they will not hold much prevalence in future chapters.


	3. My New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While exploring the woods of his new home, Colton runs into trouble with some locals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Colton

When we first got here I had no idea what to expect. I mean I knew it would be a different setting with an entirely different culture, but it was a little much. Since the school year had already started, we decided to wait until next year for me to start high school, plus we didn’t quite know how to handle the whole “melting the kitchen” situation. So, I spent the year getting a feel for the area, going on extensive hikes, getting a map in my head of where everything is: the clinic, grocery mart, restaurants, tool shops, etc. I am also adjusting to the new family situation. We moved in with my dad’s sister and her child, 6-year-old Alora. At first, there were tons of questions as to why we decided to move there, where I came from and what happened to our old house. Of course, the answers were lies except for me being adopted, that part was true. I don’t quite have a grasp on these new “abilities” either, so I try to keep confrontation to a minimum, wouldn’t want to have to move again after just settling in. Luckily there is a wine cellar on our property, that was once a holding cell for Confederate soldiers back in the Civil War. The bars are steel and seem to be quite sturdy, so I will be spending each birthday night there. My parent set up a few ground rules: No getting into fights, no telling anyone about my secret, and absolutely no leaving town for any reason. The last one was so they could keep me in the general area, so I don’t wander off and get hurt, or worse, hurt someone else. After the first couple of weeks, I got more comfortable with my surroundings and decided to venture a little further, to know every nook and cranny of the area. 

I hadn’t seen very many people on my hikes, I have had multiple brush ups with this old man and his dog walking some of the trails, but he hasn’t said a word to me. I have stayed out pretty late a couple of times and think I have seen a campfire in the same general direction every other night, tonight I plan on finding out why. Camping and loitering were forbidden, as the land here was part of a reserve, at least the section I was in, so when I saw the fire light up, I headed towards its direction. It was already dusk and seeing how far the fire was from where I stood, I knew I wouldn’t make curfew, I would just have to sit and take the heat from mom when I got home. As I got closer and closer to the source of the fire, I began hearing laughter, glass shattering, and shouting. I got to the top of the hill and saw about 7 teens hanging out around the fire, obviously drunk and “having a good time”. I immediately wanted to leave, as I did not want to get caught spying on them. I went to turn around and bumped into somebody standing behind me, I lost my footing and fell to the ground, looking up to who I hit. 

“Look what we have here, a little punk who thinks he can trespass without consequences.” 

“I was just passing by, I didn’t mean to…” I said trying to stand up when the guy grabbed my arm and started dragging me down the hill to where the others were.

“Look what I found while taking a leak,” he said pushing me out to the middle of the group. I stumbled a bit before catching my footing. I looked up to see 5 of them standing holding a beer, and two others sitting on a boulder to the left. 

“Looks like we’re gonna have some fun TONIGHT!” one of the larger guys said walking over to me and grabbing my cheeks, forcing me to look up at him, I struggled and got out of his grasp. I looked back and the boy who took me down here smacked me across the face. I winced and held my eyes shut. I could feel myself getting hotter, like the night of my birthday a couple weeks ago. I put my hands over my eyes, gritted my teeth and whispered to myself, “Not here, please not here.” 

“What was that wimp? You trying to talk back?” another boy said rearing back his fist for a punch. I closed my eyes preparing for the pain. A couple of seconds went by, and nothing happened. I opened my eyes, only to see his arm being held by another. 

“Leave him alone Kyle, he’s just a kid.”

“What and you’re not? I only bring you out here because I have to. Just because you hit a growth spurt early on doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass, I don’t care if you’re my cousin, now get out of my way.” Kyle said grabbing the other boys arm. 

“You better leave my brother alone Kyle, wouldn’t want you to have to work the hay fields all summer again now would we.” The girl said sliding off the boulder.   
“Haven’t you heard the term snitches get stitches? If you are not gone by the time I finish with these two, you’re next.” 

While Kyle was distracted by the girl, the boy holding his arm kicked him in the crotch, causing him to fall to his knees. The boy turned around and faced me. 

“You ok? I hope my cousin and his friends didn’t rough you up too much. My name is Donovan and that over there is my sister, Diana." 

I looked over to where he was pointing. Before, all I could see were silhouettes, but as his sister got closer to the campfire, I could see her face. She was the most beautiful girl I had seen. She had vibrant red hair and the perfect number of freckles. Picking my jaw off the ground, I looked back at Donovan to notice that both had green eyes.

“So, you’re the new kid, right? The one that just moved in the with Branson's?” Donovan asked

I shook my head yes and looked behind him, watching Kyle fumble as he tried getting up, holding his groin.   
Donovan sighed and turned around to look Kyle in the face. 

“Please don’t try anything else, Kyle, by now all of you are much too drunk to put up a decent fight. Diana and I are going to take him back before it gets too late.”

“Don’t you think for a minute that this is over?” Kyle said, stumbling. 

“If you let us leave now, I’ll try not to tell Uncle Rob where you took us tonight.” Donovan said with a smile.

“Fine, you can take your new boyfriend and leave, as long as my dad stays out of it.” 

Donovan nodded his head, grabbed my arm and proceeded back the way I came.   
After a few minutes and a couple hundred feet away from the campsite, Donovan looked over at me.

“What’s your name again?” 

“Colton,” I said with a pause, “My name is Colton.”


	4. My First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way home from school, Colton runs into a stranger who demands to know who and what he is. The stranger, unsatisfied with Colton's response, attacks him, only to awaken something far more powerful than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Colton

"Colton! Get down here and eat or you'll miss your ride!" Mom yelled up the stairs. 

I grabbed my backpack, some books, and the homework I was rushing to finish. "Ok, I'm coming!" 

I ran down the stairs into the kitchen only to grab two biscuits and head towards the door. 

I opened the front door, with a mouth full of biscuits, "See ya after school!" 

"Colton wai-" 

I closed the door before Mom could say any more, and ran towards Donovan's truck. 

"Rushing again I see," Donavan said looking back at me with a smile. 

"What? I had to do the Bio homework" 

"You're never gonna learn are you?" 

"That class is a joke, it doesn't deserve more than 15 minutes of my attention." 

"Whatever genius, one month into school and you are already slacking" 

I smiled as Donovan backed out of my driveway and headed towards school. Diana cranked up the radio and I stared out of the window for the ten-minute drive. For the past four days, the same guy has been standing on the street corner of the only red light in town. My first thought was that he is homeless, but his clothes tell otherwise. As we drive by, he stares at me intently, with a confused look on his face. After passing him, he disappears and then reappears on our way home. I haven't mentioned it to Donovan or Diana as there is no need to creep them out as well. After hurriedly finding a parking spot, we swung open the doors and prepared to run to class. 

"Hey Colt, I can't take you home after school today, I have an environmental club meeting," Donny said as his feet hit the pavement. 

He looked back at me to see a pencil in my mouth and books in my hand, I nodded and he continued on to class. As I entered the building the two-minute warning bell sounded, and I quickly picked up the pace, about 15 feet behind Donovan and Diana. We made it to Biology I with fifteen seconds to spare where the teacher, Mrs. Beeler, had the intelligence of a cow and the voice of a mule. I end up teaching most of the students in the class what she is trying to. I have voiced my concerns to her superiors, but keep getting the same answer over and over again, that the problem is with the student base. There are no honors classes or Advanced Placement classes here as there were in Arizona. All students from different ability levels are just thrown into the same class. The day went on slowly like normal, until my final period, Mythology. There are only five students in this class including me, and I love it. I took this course hoping to find something about my powers. This past birthday might not have been bad in terms of outward damage, but was worse when it came to pain. It also narrowed down my search as I finally gained some physical attributes I could analyze.  

The process started earlier than last time, which luckily, we had prepared for by staying outside for the evening. It started in my mouth; it felt like all of my teeth were being pushed out of my gums. I got my parents attention and we ran to the cellar, preparing for the worst. My mouth writhed in agony for several minutes, it felt as if a dentist had started to drill a hole in the base of each of my teeth. Next, the pain shifted into my hands and other extremities. My nails began to grow into claws and my skin began to change into dark, black scales. Thankfully, I only had on a pair of shorts to minimize damage to my wardrobe. Overall, my body proportions grew in both height and width. It felt as if every bone in my body was breaking, growing back and then breaking again. This happened all over my body simultaneously, leading to almost intolerable pain.  I fell to my knees and Mom and Dad, knowing that they could not do anything, made sure no one came by the cellar. This went on for thirty minutes, and then the pain stopped. I stumbled standing up, trying to get used to my new size. When I was upright, I had to hunch due to the low ceiling, which was around eleven feet high. I ended up with claws on both my hands and feet, hard, black scales covered my body, and my teeth were more reptile-like. I also had horns of various sizes throughout my body in a symmetrical pattern. Even my vision had changed, I could see every corner of the cellar without the help of a light. As I squinted my eyes at my parents, my vision changed from 'night vision' to infrared. I put my palms over my eyes as I adjusted to my new sensitivity. I knelt down and began to shrink back down to normal size. I sat there for a few minutes, making sure it was over. After this, my parents brought me a change of clothes and I continued on with my evening. The bell rang and snapped me out of my daydream, I gathered my stuff and began walking home. 

Instead of walking past the street where the creeper stays, I decided to cut through the woods between the school and my street. I reached the edge of the woods but had a weird feeling of being watched. I looked behind me and saw the person that stands under the red light each morning. I turned around and started running through the woods, much faster than normal. This was probably a side effect of my last birthday "celebration". I covered 3 miles in a matter of seconds and hit almost every low hanging branch on the way over here. Stopping myself was not exactly graceful either, I had to dig my hands and feet into the ground to stop before hitting a house. My only guess is I need to start putting on the brakes a good distance before I need to stop. I walked on the street until I reached my front gate and felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned around to see the guy that had been following at school. 

"You have approximately 10 seconds to explain to me what you are. At first, I thought you to be a powerful witch, but it appears you are something much different." The stranger asked with a British accent. 

I hesitated, not knowing how to respond. He shifted his hand from my shoulder to my neck, lifting me off the ground. 

"I am not a patient man, either give me the information I want or you die here and now." 

I struggled to speak "I-don't-know" 

"Death it is then" 

He began twisting his hand around my neck, and I could feel my vertebrae begin to strain under the pressure. Filled with fear, my body began to change, much like the night of my latest birthday. I fell to the ground, continuing to grow in size. As I stood upright, the stranger looked up to me with fear. Without control, I grabbed my attacker by the neck and lifted him to eye level. I stared at him intently before shifting my thumb onto his cheek and snapping his neck. His lifeless body fell onto the cement. I-I killed him. I fell to my knees looking at his lifeless corpse. It took me fifteen minutes to move from my position, while the gravity of my situation set in. I shakily stood up, walking over to his body, lifting his arm over my shoulder. I began walking when I quickly dropped his body; he still had a heartbeat. I knelt down and checked his wrist, feeling a steady pulse. I sighed, relieved I hadn't killed him, but terrified of what was to happen when or if he woke up. I picked up his body and headed to the cellar, locking him into an old cell. I started to form a plan to when he woke up. I recalled what he said earlier, that I could be a witch; if witches exist, what else is there? I'm not sure how this works or if he will wake up, but I have questions and he seems to have answers. If he doesn't wake soon, I will have to get the authorities involved and explain the situation, obviously with a few lies. It took about 15 minutes for me to shrink back down to normal size. I ran into the house for a change of clothes, preparing to wait for him to wake up, or preparing to hand his body over to the police. 

" 


	5. My New Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niklaus wakes up in the cell, disoriented and confronted by the boy he tried to kill, who would introduce himself as Colton. Intrigued by the power Colton possesses, Klaus stays with the intention of making a new ally or killing a powerful foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Klaus

I woke up on the cold ground of an old jail cell, I stood up, rubbing my neck and checking my surroundings.

"What are you?" I heard a voice say behind me. 

I turned around to see the boy I fought with earlier. 

"That question has an easy answer, an answer you should know, witch." 

"So that's what I am, a witch? What would that make you?" 

"You must really live under a rock. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, and I am the Original hybrid. Now, who might you be?" 

"What's so special about being an original and what are you a hybrid of?" 

"I do not owe you an explanation, just know my name casts fear in the hearts of men and supernatural beings alike, except for you it seems. Usually, I would just kill you for your insolence, but that seems to be problematic." 

I heard the creak of a metal gate open in the distance. I used my speed to grab a little girl walking onto the property and headed back to the cell. I stood in front of the boy, my hands on the girl's shoulders. 

"Colton? How did I get here?" the girl said, looking around the room.

"Ahh, so Colton is it? I may not be able to hurt you, but I can hurt innocents around you." 

"Alora, it's going to be just fine sweetie, we are just playing a game" 

"So you know this one, good, that makes things a lot easier for me. Either you come with me or this girl and anyone else I find here dies. You have thirty seconds, better make a decision." 

Colton walked slowly toward me and placed his hand on the wall next to me. 

"Any closer and I rip out her throat" 

He stopped walking and looked up at me. 

"Your first mistake was threatening my baby cousin. Your second mistake was thinking what you saw before is all I can do." 

Crystals materialized down his left arm until they hit the wall. A path of frost made a trail down the wall and onto the floor rushing in my direction. 

"Try anything and I'll-" 

I could no longer speak or move; I was completely frozen in place. Colton walked up and removed my hands from Alora, guiding her back out of the cell. He turned and knelt to whisper in her ear. 

"It's ok now, I won the game. Sit back here and wait for your prize ok?" 

Colton stood up and walked toward me. 

"I'm going to ask questions and you are going to answer them, try anything like that again and I will not be as nice. We can sit out in the hallway and have a civilized conversation, one without death threats." 

He raised his right arm and placed it on my chest. Flames rushed down his arm, hitting me. I could feel myself thawing out, slowly regaining the ability to move. Once fully defrosted, I followed him out into the hallway, and he dragged two chairs out of a separate room, placing them across from each other. He sat down, Alora standing closely behind him. I rolled my eyes and took the opposite chair. 

"Now, explain." 

"Look, kid, I don't have the time nor the patience to go over the history of all supernatural beings, just come with me and you can have the answers you seek." 

"And leave my family and friends behind? I have a life here, one that I very much want to keep. Just tell me what I am." 

"In exchange for information and my mercy, I will need something in return." 

"What might that be?" 

"I live in New Orleans, and the situation there has gotten...worisome. I need powerful allies in the future not only for my protection but also for my family. All I ask is that when the time comes and I call upon you, you are to come with me or my siblings." 

"You would want me to leave my family behind, my life behind, just for a little information? Forget it. I'm sure there are more of you, I will just ask them. You are free to go." 

"You are in no position to command me. I not only offered you information but as well as my mercy. If you refuse my offer, you may be able to protect her, but what about your friends? Everyone at your school? I can slaughter every person who you ever knew. Either accept this offer, or you and everyone who has ever seen you, will face my wrath." 

He sat there, with a look of anger on his face. I could see claws began to emerge from his hands, and his skin began to change into scales. His eyes turned to a bright green. He placed his hand over his face while whispering, "Calm down." He took long deep breathes, and his body reverted back to human form. 

"It would seem that you do lack control. If a few sentences can elicit this response, what would happen if something more tragic were to happen? Accept my offer Colton, and I will not only spare you and your family but also protect them. Plus you will get my knowledge of the supernatural world, and as an added bonus I can make Alora forget this ever happened, completely safe and pain-free." 

"I will accept this deal on a few conditions. When you call for me, my friends have the option to join me. I am the closest thing they have to a family. In exchange for our compliance, you will provide any amenities we might need. There will also be full transparency, any questions we ask you will answer truthfully." 

"Very well, I agree to your terms." 

I stood and shook his hand and began explaining a quick history and description of supernatural beings. We talked for about an hour, and when he felt he had a good grasp of the supernatural, we walked towards the exit. Before exiting the building, I knelt down and compelled Alora to forget everything she saw since she opened her front gate. I then stood up and turned to Colton. 

"Remember this deal Colton, for if you do not deliver your end of the bargain, my wrath will be swift." 

I turned and walked outside when I got a phone call. 

"Hello?" 

"Nik!? Where have you been? You should have been back ages ago! We have to leave New Orleans. Marcel has the serum that can make him like Lucien, with a bite that could kill us all. Get back here now, we have to go." 

"I'm on my way. And Rebekah, I might have an answer to our current problem, I'll be there soon to explain." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the long wait time for this chapter. I am in college and finding time to write and edit is difficult. I promise to keep writing, it just may take a while.


End file.
